Diamond Rings and Pocky Sticks
by Brookii
Summary: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima Touya to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her. SenRima/Shima. Enjoy!
1. Annoucement

**Chapter: **One  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.  
><em><span><strong>ENJOY!<strong>_

"I can't believe she wants you to get married."

"Neither can I."

We sat in total silence, munching our pocky sticks.

"Do you know her yet?"

"Nup."

"But your still engaged to her?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

He reached into the bag for more; so did I. There was only one stick left.

"Wanna share?"

I widened my eyes. "Wait. What?"

He rolled his eyes back at me. "Not like that," he said as he snapped it in half.

"Oh." I said and found myself blushing. I quickly changed the subject. "What's her name?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know your fiancée's name?"

"Yeah."

"Yet again… wow, Shiki."

"It's not my fault, Rima; you know that I have to do it. My Mum wants me to."

"No. She told you to."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did. You do everything your Mum wants."

"She told me she'd die if I didn't."

"Well, why don't you just marry the girl you like?"

He turned away, clearly embarrassed. "What if she doesn't like me back?"

I shrugged. "Why wouldn't she?"

He shrugged too. "I'm not exactly good-looking or anything…"

"Shiki, you're a model."

"Well… well… do you think I'm good looking?"

"O-of course I do! You're my mate, and I don't have ugly mates!"

"Mates, huh?" he asked her softly as he ate the last of his broken pocky sticks.

**A/N: **What do you think? I figured Shiki was pretty much under his Mum's wing, so I'd write about the control she has over her son. I also loved RimaXShiki coupling, so yeah :D Please review This is a story I won't even kill you for flaming on, I don't know if I should continue or not :P


	2. Invitation

**Chapter**: One  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.  
><strong>AN: **Sorry for the slow update… I just couldn't seem to write it. Third person POV.

Rima gazed at the paper with intense cerulean eyes. It was just so wrong. Senri Shiki was her best friend, yet she couldn't help her love for him. Her love for his burgundy hair, the way that, no matter how much she brushed it, it stayed messy. She loved nuzzling her face into it, it felt so beautiful. She loved his blue eyes, how his ice blue locked in hers. She loved his body… the way it harboured such warmth. She loved his dull yet passionate voice full of trust and loyalty and… beauty.

And love.

Don't forget love, Rima.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. Images of her maroon-haired best friend and her almond-haired friend… it was… so bitter… so unfair.

_So wrong._

**Dear **_**Rima Touya,  
><strong>_**You are invited to the wedding of  
>Ruka Kiel Souen<br>and  
>Senri Aiko Shiki<br>To be held at the Moon Dormitory Garden,  
>Cross Academy<br>On the nineteenth of December  
>We hope you can attend.<br>**_- Senri Shiki & Ruka Souen_

She couldn't believe it at all. It wasn't at all what she had planned. Never, in the wildest dreams.

There was a mild fever in her heart… was it… jealousy? Pain? Heartbreak? All of them?

It didn't matter – she just couldn't let it happen.

But, hidden at the bottom of the envelope that held the painful wedding invitation was another note from Senri on clean white paper.

_I'm sorry  
>*Senri*<em>

_P.S.: I tried to put pocky in the envelope but it wouldn't fit. Sorry again._

His sweet apology just made matters worse for the depressed Rima.

All she could picture was Ruka and Senri… together…

At their wedding.

**A/N: **Like Senri, I am sorry. A short chapter that you have all been waiting for that you only half got. :'( Hope you liked it, though! – And if you can review, please!


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter**: Three

**Summary**: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.

**A/N:** Alright, updated on Thursday, like I told you guys I would! This is a very hard Fanfiction to write so please love it =/ I don't want to give up!

Ruka Souen was banished from Room 4B, Moon Dormitory, Cross Academy.

"I don't think she wants me around," Ruka told her fiancée-by-force, Senri Shiki.

"Well, she won't want my company then, either, now will she?" asked Senri.

Ruka knew Senri Shiki was roughly three-quarters pureblood; if not more. That was the simple reason her parents were dead-set on her marrying him. But Rima was acting like she had a choice. Which she really didn't. Defting her fparents would be stupid. Very stupid. She had only acted against them ovce before , and that was something she regretted deeply.

"I suppose…" Ruka sighed. "I just wish she would act more – I don't know – maturely."

"More maturely? She's not exactly acting like a kid, is she?"

"No. Kids don't threaten people with lightning."

"Uh… Rima did that?" Senri didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Yup."

"Wow. The things she does to my fiancée…"

Ruka glared at him with sharp almond eyes. "Don't call me that," she demanded viciously. "I don't want this stupid marriage any more then you do."

"Okay," Senri said. "So let's make it very clear that we don't want this.

"No way, Shiki… my mother and father would be gravely disappointed in me if I went against their wishes."

"Well, their wishes are gay."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing _what_ again?"

"Personification. Wishes cannot possess human qualities or traits such as homosexuality."

"Ruka, we aren't even married yet but I feel really depressed."

"Oh, shut up. I promise, I will find a way to split us up and find a way to get you and Rima together."

"Who says I want to be with Rima?" Shiki questioned, narrowing his pale blue eyes at the light-khaki-haired girl in front of her.

"Your face and your expression," Ruka answered, somewhat smugly.

**A/N: **I know it's short but I'd still love your reviews. Oh, Rima, jealousy is a very, _VERY_ ugly emotion.


	4. Memories

**Chapter**: Four

**Summary**: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.

**A/N**: Another Thursday update, like I promise! Thank-you, my readers are so beautiful! Even more beautiful are you beautiful people who review… beautifully! I'll make an effort to reply to reviews, but I don't know if I really can. It's a bit hard, considering the fact that I have three assignments due on the ninth of September. Yay…  
>I don't know if any of you guys read Beautiful Angel but it's almost finished and I've started writing three SenriXRima stories but I'm only going to upload one (I'll upload the rest later) and I want to know which one you guys would be interesting in seeing when BA is done. Go to my profile to vote for which one you'd like to see now! (Or after reading… dot-dot-p)<p>

Rima met Shiki when she was eight. The two played dress-ups that same day.

Rima was wearing a mini-dress that absolutely flogged her size-wise. It looked like a long, extreme wedding dress on Rima. Shiki was wearing a black coat that was four sizes too big and pants that were far too long in the leg for him and were dark grey. He also adorned a cute lilac tie that reached his knees.

They were playing weddings.

Ironically, Ruka was the one marrying them. She carried out speeches neither Rima or Shiki could ever have been bothered with. Still. Ruka was elegant and graceful, and mirrored a perfect celebrant.

Shiki remembered that 'wedding'. He remembers it like… like it was real. Of course, it wasn't. The real wedding his and Ruka's. _Ruka. _He didn't even like Ruka. She was an absolute bitch 95% of the time. But… he would be marrying her. Wow. He started to wonder how Kain put up with her, really. He'd have to ask Kain for a textbook on "The Art of Criticizing Ruka and Not Having Her Shun You Forever" or something.

The worst part about Ruka being with him was that not only did they have to marry each-other, they had to have _kids._

This meant they'd have to have _sex_.

He shivered at that thought. Yuck. He still couldn't believe it would be _Ruka_, though. And –

He felt his mobile phone vibrate.

He checked the screen, holding high hopes it was Rima.

No. Takuma.

"Takuma, hey," he answered flatly.

"Hey, Shiki, I heard about you and Ruka... congratulations."

"Not that it's anything to congratulate me about, but… thanks," came Shiki's monotone reply.

"Um, well, I have some news too."

Shiki seriously dreaded the next reply. But he asked anyway. "What is it?"

"I… I'm engaged to Rima."

Shiki's heart absolutely dropped then. "What?"

"We're going to get married."

At that point in time, he felt upset, hurt and heart-broken.

Well, now he knows how Rima felt.

**A/N: **Pretty short – hope you don't mind too much! Don't forget, vote on the poll~!


	5. Games

**Chapter**: Five

**Summary**: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.

**A/N**: I'm sorry last chapter was a bit short. Anyway, this chapter should hopefully make you a bit happier, lengthwise. Even though it isn't that long… dot-dot-p again! This chapter may really shock you… but it gets slightly better after the line in the middle ;) XD

Ruka knocked on the door to her and Rima's room.

"Rima, please just let me in."

Rima didn't reply. She kept quiet.

"Rima," Ruka shouted. "Just let me in for God's sakes! It's my room too, you know!"

Rima ignored her room-mate and rolled over.

"Rima, we know you're there."

Rima's blue eyes widened. It wasn't Ruka; it was Senri.

"Go away," she groaned. "I'm trying to sleep."

When the knocking persisted, she gave up and sat up on the bend and leaped down onto the floor. She opened the door.

There, in front of her, was Ruka and Senri.

That wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was that they were holding each-other's hands.

Rima rushed past the two.

"Rima! Wait!" Ruka shouted. "It isn't what it looks like! I swear!"

Rima just ignored them and raced down the hallway to Takuma and Senri's bedroom.

"Rima!" Senri pleaded.

Rima angrily pounded her fist on Takuma's door.

"Come in!" she heard a cheery voice call.

She burst into the room, and of course Takuma was sitting up; wide awake and reading MeruPuri.

"Can I stay here, tonight? My room's sort of… occupied," she explains quickly.

"Okay, but Shiki's staying with Ruka, so –"

"I know that! What do you think I meant by company?" she sighed. "I don't care wgetger Shiki is here or isn't right now. I wanted to spend the night with my fiancée," she interrupts. "Okay?"

"Okay," he frowns.

"Good," she replied.

She slept in Senri's bed that night. It definitely wasn't the first time, but she's always fallen asleep with him. It's too lonely without him.

So, halfway through the night, she crawled out of Senri's bed and into Ichijo's arms. He held her tight, like Senri usually did.

Takuma felt his mobile phone vibrate. He checked it.

_1 New Message From: Senri_

He clicked "read".

_Is Rima with you?_

Quickly, so Rima didn't wake up, he wrote back.

_Yes, _he typed. _What happened?_

Almost instantly Senri replied.

_She saw something…_

_Saw what? _Takuma answered.

_Ruka was holding my hand. An attempt to make Kain jealous._

Takuma frowned.

_Does she like Kain now?_

Senri's reply was: _I don't know, that's just how I perceive it._

Then, barely a second later Takuma received a new message.

_Is Rima okay?_

Takuma typed his reply: _Barely. She's pretty upset._

_Tell her I want to talk to her._

_I will, but I doubt she'll want to talk to you._

Takuma turned off his phone and threw it to the floor. He heard Rima stir as the phone collided with the floorboards*.

"Ssh," he whispered.

Takuma simply thought that Rima almost waking was because of the sound of the phone hitting the floor. It wasn't.

The memory of seeing Ruka and Senri's hands resurfaced to her mind. It's as if their forced marriage has suddenly become one by choice.

Well, two can play at that game.

**A/N: **What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please vote on the poll on my profile!  
><strong>Note to Emma: <strong>They are too adorable! I'm really glad you like the story, too! Why don't you try writing your own Fanfiction?

_* - I actually think they have carpet in VK -_- But anyway._


	6. Heterochromia

**Chapter**: Six

**Summary**: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.

**A/N**: Anyone tired of me making Ruka sort of nice in some other of my Fics? I am. So here you go, Ruka being a bitch.  
>Aaah, don't you just love this?<br>(Yet again, apologies for shortness -_-)

That stupid bitch.

Senri was so mad at Ruka right now; he swore he could kill her.

How could she say that about Rima Rima was not jealous. What would she be jealous of? He was marrying Ruka, and it wasn't like Rima wanted to marry Senri or something.

No fucking way.

But there was some part of Ruka's words (her words being somewhere along the lines of "Rima is so jealous") that Senri knew what true. And there was another part of her words that pleased him. He wondered where Rima had slept as he walked into his dorm room. Probably with Seiren; they were both getting pretty close. He had silently settled on Seiren's bedroom (he'd probably ask her if she wanted to come to his and Takuma's room later) and opened the door.

Unexpectedly, Rima was in Takuma's bed and the two were cuddling. Takuma was smiling slightly in his sleep (which wasn't unusual; he sleep-talked too) but scarily enough, Rima was smiling too. (Rima? How the Hell was Rima smiling? Senri had only managed to get her to smile six times in the five years he had known her. Interestingly enough, he remembered all six of them.)

He felt sick with jealousy. His two best friends, the two people he loved more than anything, the two people he trusted more than anything had betrayed him.

He could suddenly hear a voice behind him. A voice he had never heard before.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Senri remained silent.

I saw them on a date together, last week. They seemed to really care about each-other. They were sharing an ice-cream; it was really was quite sweet."

That hurt Senri. Usually it was him sharing food with Rima. But all that time he had spent with Rima, she had been with Takuma. Takuma.

He turned around to see the speaker. She was beautiful and tall (taller than him. Then again, that wasn't hard – he was, after all the shortest male member of the Night Class) and obviously a vampire. She has almond hair (not dissimilar in colour to Ruka's) but slightly unnerving eyes. Heterochromic eyes, like his father. One was the exact almond of Ruka's yet more amber, and the second was pale turquoise; whither then Aidou's.

"Hello, Senri-kun. I'm Ruka's mother… then again; I'm also your father's third lover."

"And you thought the only reasons for you marriage to our Ruka was that you were three-quarters pureblood."

"Idiot."

**A/N: **_Check out Grow Up, Not Apart! New SenriXRima Fanfiction of mine you might want to read because this fic won't last forever :D_


	7. Senri's Dirty Mind Yes, I Went There

**Chapter**: Seven

**Summary**: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.

**A/N**: Hey, guys. Um, really late update again? I know you all really hate me… but at least it's here! Oh, um, yeah, I made Senri have LOTS of dirty thoughts over Rima. Well, not LOTS – but the few I did have were just really awkward…

"What… do you mean? My father never had –"

"Oh, you children. So young and naïve… so innocent."

She stared at him. Her putrid-coloured eyes seemed to glow, and their outstanding radiance incredulously cut through his skin. His chest stung with the shock and with the pain.

He gasped in shock. "What are you – how can you –"

"I took your father's blood many times – so many times that I actually developed a pureblood power."

She paused and smirked. "Don't worry, though. I don't plan on doing anything to you – yet. I plan on keeping you alive to play around with for just a little bit longer. And tell the two Ichijo's I said hi," she added, nodding in the direction of the sleeping pair.

Senri glared fiercely at the woman in front of him – how could such a beautiful woman look so ugly?

"She's not an Ichijo," he argued, but he knew it wouldn't last that way forever, so with great sadness, he added, "yet."

"Good boy," Lady Souen said, and Senri shuddered as she stepped forward and patted him on the head; ruffling his mahogany hair the slightest.

He felt ill from her touch. He glanced down at his chest, with had a great sear through it. However, it dissolved with his pale skin and healed almost instantly – thank God Senri was a vampire.

She walked off, leaving Senri dazed and confused.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of an elegant voice behind her – Ruka. "Oh, good. She's gone."

"You knew she was coming? And you knew about my father and her?"

Ruka sighed. "Senri…"

"I can't believe you knew!" Senri gasped. Any other person would have been bothered by this, but he seemed too bored to respond.

"Whatever," he said. "All I really care about is Rima and Takuma right now."

Ruka frowned.

"What?" She peered into the room. "Oh… they didn't have _sex_, did they?" Her eyes widened.

"What? No!" Senri immediately defended his pride.

_Typical male_, Ruka thought bitterly.

Senri peaked into the room again. Oh God. He hadn't realised it before, but Takuma _wasn't wearing a shirt._

_I mean, usually he wears pyjamas, but it was pretty warm weather last night and all, but – he doesn't always wear pyjama shirts in summertime…_

Senri looked at Rima. Oh, great, just great. He didn't even have the peace of mind of being able to see if she was wearing a shirt or not; the blanket was above her shoulders. Then he felt like a total perv, wondering if she was wearing clothes or not. (**A/N: **_It wouldn't be the first time. Sorry, sorry, I had to add dirtiness to this.)_

"I'm sure they didn't," Ruka said. "Besides, they're like us – they don't _want to marry."_

Senri gazed up at her. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Your mother – she said that they've been dating."

Ruka looked at him, frowning. "She loves you, Senri."

"That's why she just did Takuma."

Ruka groaned. "She didn't 'do' Takuma. It just _looked _like that. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"You know, she used to come into my room at nights sometimes – usually she'd say, 'I'm sleeping with you tonight, Ruka's being a bitch –"

"Thanks for sharing."

"– and she'd sleep in my bed. When she did that… I always felt so happy. But… now it's like she's sick of _me, _and Takuma's my replacement. It feels so… so…" he trailed off sadly.

"Look, I'm sure you and Rima will be fine."

"Senri."

Senri looked over into the bedroom, only to see Rima watching him with earnest cerulean eyes, and to see Takuma looking up with fern-green orbs.

"Rima," then, as not to sound like she was the only one he cared about, he added, "Takuma."

"Hey," Rima said softly, and Senri felt relieved to see she was wearing the lacy indigo spaghetti-strap singlet that she had gotten for free from modelling when they were fourteen. It was too small for her now and hardly fitted her, but still, she looked adorable.

It actually revealed a scary – _satisfying for Shiki _– amount of Rima.

If you get what I mean.

Senri looked over at Rima, avoiding her shirt entirely. "Rima, are you okay?"

"With what?"

"Ruka and I – that was just a misunderstanding."

Rima shrugged. "Why would I care? You two holding hands, yeah, it doesn't really bother me. Why would it? You know what, Shiki? **YOU TWO CAN GO HAVE A HAPPY LITTLE FUCKING SESSION IF YOU WANT – BECAUSE IT REALLY DOESN'T BOTHER ME. BECAUSE WHY WOULD IT?**"And with that, she threw a ball of paper at Senri.

"Well, that was really interesting," Ruka remarked.

"Shut up," Takuma and Senri chorused.

"Senri, what's on the paper?"

And, with ginger fingers, Senri unwrapped the paper.

**A/N: **Weeeell… apart from the dirty thoughts from Senri's dirty mind, what did you think? Teehee, or did the dirtiness improve the story?


	8. Bombshells

**Chapter**: Eight

**Summary**: Senri Shiki's getting married… and it slowly pains Rima to see her best friend falling in love with someone who isn't her.

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Another late update, even later than usual… I just haven't been able to find the inspiration recently. Enjoy. I know it's short, but most of my stuff is. Don't worry – there will be a second update tomorrow.

Senri mentally read:

_To Rima Touya,_

_I know you are in love with Shiki, but everything he has told you is a lie. Everything you believed about him was a lie. He has no interest in you. The only person he is interested in is my daughter, Ruka. I know this is hard for you to believe.  
>And if you don't believe me, look at the photos on the back of this page.<em>

Senri flipped the paper around. On the back of the page were three photos of Senri and Ruka kissing passionately.

"What the _**HELL**_?" Senri shrieked. "When the fuck did I kiss _you?"_

Ruka studied the pictures closely. "Hang on!"

Senri frowned at her. "Well?"

"That's from when I was kissing Akatsuki! The picture's just been edited!"

Ruka covered her mouth, her almond eyes wide.

Senri frowned again. "You kissed _Kain_?"

Ruka nodded, staring at the ground.

"Interesting."

Ruka glared at Senri. "You really piss me off sometimes. How does Rima put up with you?"

"She doesn't. Not anymore."

Ruka sighed. "Look, Senri…"

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. That's the whole thing! You're doing absolutely nothing. Go and explain the pictures to Rima! GO!"

"What's the point, Ruka? She hates me, Rima hates me, she won't believe me! Who the Hell would bother editing photos just to piss her off?"

"We both know who. My mother. That's exactly who! You know that, and she loves you, she trusts you –"

"Trusted me."

"Look, Senri…"

"No. It's over Ruka. I'm going to be marrying you, and she's going to be marrying Takuma. End of sto…"

Senri's voice trailed off.

"Shik…"

"Shush," Senri whispered. "I can hear Rima and Takuma!"

The two's voices were just blurred in the distance, but Senri could hear the two fatal sentences very clearly.

"Rima… we have to have a baby," Takuma said.

That was the moment when everyone saw a whole new side of Senri Shiki.

**Update tomorrow, seeing as it's short and an absolute cliffhanger! :P**


	9. Secret Plans

**Chapter: **Nine**  
>Summary:<br>A/N: **Happy New Year! What are your resolutions? ^_^ One of mine is… surprise, surprise… to update more frequently! :D Anyway, here is your new chapter…

Rima sat on the bed with Takuma. She smiled at him, rather mischievously.

"Do you think they heard?" she whispered.

"Don't know… but, if they did…"

"Senri will be _so _pissed," Rima finished.

"Exactly… I mean, he's one of my best friends… and he's your _very _best friend, Ri. Don't you feel a little… guilty?"

"Guilty? Why would I? _He kissed Ruka. _Who is also one of my best friends!"

Takuma sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Rima…"

"Just play along, OK? Just… act as if it's real."

"But it's not real, Rima, it's not. And it's betraying him," Takuma told her, a little fiercely.

"Betraying him? Well, if we're discussing betrayal, how about if we talk about him dry-humping my roommate? Is that _not _betrayal?" Rima asked, glaring at Takuma.

"No, it's not!" Takuma argued. Rima frowned.

"And how isn't it?" she inquired.

"It's not like you two were dating, right? If you were and he _kissed – _I don't recall him _dry-humping _her – Ruka, well, that would definitely be betrayal. He's actually allowed to kiss who he likes, Rima, you don't own him."

Rima frowned. "I thought you were on my side!"

"You know me, Rima, I don't choose sides. I'm… like Switzerland. And if you and Shiki want to be like North and South Korea, Switzerland doesn't join. I'm neutral."

"You bet you are," Rima hissed, and stormed out of the room.

"Rima…!" Takuma called, but it was too late. 

"Senri…"

"She's going to have Takuma's _kid, _Ruka. _A kid. My two best friends are having a fucking baby together. _Oh my God. MY BEST FRIENDS ARE HAVING A BABY!" he gasped.

"Shiki, calm the freak down! They're allowed to have children if they want to, after all," Ruka said, attempting to hush the usually quiet boy before he totally spazzed out.

"How? She's betrayed me, and so has he!" he frowned.

"They haven't _betrayed _you," Ruka told him softly.

"How _haven't _they?" Senri asked, glaring at Ruka.

"Well," she began. "You and Rima never really _dated, _did you?"

"No… what's your point?"

"I just told you. She's not your property. If she was your girlfriend and she was being… 'impregnated'… by Takuma –"

"Don't say 'impregnated', it's weird.

"Fine. If she was your girlfriend and Takuma put his rooster in her chicken and they made the egg…"

"Ruka Kiel Souen. Shut up."

"Look, you know what I mean. It's only betrayal if you two were going out. Which, you aren't."

Senri groaned. "I wish she was my chicken." 

There was not a sound in the moon dormitory. Everyone was asleep. Takuma and Rima had both adopted separate beds, and Ruka and Senri were both keeping definite distance (try single beds with each of them moving as far away from the other bed as possible) so they were both practically making out with the wall.

Pleasant couple.

It was quite peaceful, actually. Even Takuma had found it in his heart to turn of the lights and skip reading his manga. It pissed Rima off a lot.

_It was so quiet, too quiet._

At 5am, Ruka's mother snuck into Rima and Takuma's bedroom.  
>She covered Rima's mouth with her hand.<br>Rima's eyes widened intensely in shock.  
>Slowly, Lady Souen took a knife out of her pocket.<br>Rima squirmed, and banged the wall beside her.  
>Takuma slept on, dead to the wall.<br>Just as Lady Souen lifted the knife and began to lower it on Rima's left chest…


	10. New Engagements

**Chapter:** NewEngagements

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Senri shouted from the doorway. Before the sharp blade dared to brush Rima's chest, Lady Souen turned around, her strange eyes interlocking with her ex-son-in-law's eyes. Her hand was lifted from Rima's mouth.

"Senri!" Rima shrieked, and ran over to embrace him. She forgot to be mad at him, betrayed by him, she was only happy that he had saved her.

Senri hugged Rima back.

"Shiki, you have a fiancée you should be attending to. Touya, in case you haven't noticed, _your _fiancée is in the bed over there," she stated as she pointed over to Takuma's bed.

"No, my fiancée is right here," Rima said, looking up at Senri.

"So is mine," Senri agreed, nodding at Rima.

"You can't do that," Lady Souen spat.

"Can't we?" Rima faux-frowned.

"Hmm, no, Rima, I'm pretty sure we can."

"Yeah, actually, I think you can," Rima approved.

"You can't!" echoed Lady Souen.

"We can," Senri told her.

"Even watch us," Rima suggested.

Senri leant down to kiss Rima's lips softly, and she kissed back. He kissed more passionately the second time.

"Hey, what's going on?" Takuma asked. He sat upright, his hair in messy pale-blonde tufts.

"Senri… Rima…" his expression was puzzled. His fiancée… was kissing… his best friend…

"Oh, yay, finally, you two are going to be _together!"_

Senri and Rima actually smiled at this. They were glad Takuma approved. And they knew that Ruka would, too. She hated the very idea of being married to Senri.

"This is not over," Lady Souen whispered.

"OK," Rima answered. She kissed Senri passionately again.

"Is it over now?" she asked, looking at Lady Souen for approval which she was never going to be given.

"It's not over until I say it is. And it's definitely _not _over," Lady Souen reprimanded.

"Alright then."

After all, what could she do?

'_Nothing,' _Rima thought. _'And I'm finally here… with Senri… forever.'_

**A/N: **Short second last chapter! Next chapter: wedding bells shall ring! I have a poll on my profile of what dress Rima should wear! Check it out, please? Thanks! ^_^ you guys ROCK!


End file.
